


Baby In A Trenchcoat

by LirilaiNatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caregiving, Castiel in the Bunker, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Proof of worth, Smut, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirilaiNatural/pseuds/LirilaiNatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonja was upset, so fluff (with a side of smut) happened. So... Um... Enjoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby In A Trenchcoat

Castiel jumped out of the way of the creature rushing him in time for it to crash into the wall, the ex-angel would have laughed if the thing wasn’t trying to kill him in the first place.

He deftly swung his machete and cut off its head, seeing Dean emerge from around the corner a second later and whistle in appreciation.

“Nice, man. Not many people can get the drop on a Wendigo like that.”

Cas just shrugged and wiped off his blade before chuckling softly to himself, “you missed it running head first into the wall,” he grinned at Dean as the hunter laughed.

“No way! Damn. Have to get that next time,” Cas laughed again and Dean’s grin widened for a second before he frowned at the lines of blood down Castiel’s arm, “Cas, dude, you’re bleeding.”

Cas glanced down and shrugged as Dean stepped closer, “it’s not deep, being human I do that now, you know.”

“You bled as an angel you idiot,” Dean said as he wiped the blood away carefully, flinching as Cas sucked in a sharp breath in pain, “it just didn’t matter as much before ‘cus you tended to heal.”

Castiel shrugged as he followed Dean back to the Impala and let Dean bandage up his arm.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that you know,” Dean mumbled.

“Do what?” Dean glared at him and Cas sighed, “I’ve gotta prove that I’m not useless without my powers, Dean.”

“You’re not useless,” Dean frowned and gently brushed his fingers over the bandages to check they were secure, “I kinda like you without your powers, you’re more accessible,” Dean grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Cas’ lips to prove his point.

Cas sniggered but paused, his grin turning into a sad frown in a few seconds and Dean looked at him worriedly, “you… Uh… Last time I didn’t have use of my powers you… You said I was no better than a baby in a trench coat.”

Dean snorted and threw his arm around Cas’ shoulders, “yeah, but now you’re my baby in a trench coat,” Cas blushed and tried to pout, but ended up smiling again as Dean grinned at him, “I can’t believe you remember that though.”

“I can remember everything, Dean. Less so since I became human, but I can still remember everything from before.”

Dean’s face fell and he swallowed slightly as he squeezed Cas’ shoulder, “let’s get home then, shall we?”

Dean climbed into the driver’s side of the car as Cas frowned slightly and climbed into the passenger seat next to him, “Dean, are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Dean said with a too-bright grin as he turned the music up and drove away.

They arrived back at the bunker and after locking up his baby Dean all but ran inside, leaving Castiel watching him go with a confused and hurt expression.

Sam greeted Cas with a one-armed hug as he got to the floor of the steps, “welcome back, wait,” Sam saw the bandages, “you got hurt AGAIN?!”

Cas mock flinched, “yeah, I forget that I can’t hide anything from you, Sam,” Sam scoffed and hit Cas’ undamaged arm, “one of the perks of being human, huh?”  
Sam gave him a weird look but shrugged before moving to make food.

Castiel busied himself with helping Sam cut vegetables for the spaghetti Bolognese that Sam prepared, throwing them into the pan with a bit more gusto than needed to make Sam laugh. He heard Dean chuckling behind them and span around, sauce on his nose from where it had splashed him and grinned as Dean keeled over.

“You should see the state of you oh my god,” Dean gasped through his laughter, Cas glanced at Sam in confusion before the younger Winchester doubled over too and handed Cas a spoon.

Castiel looked at his reflection in the spoon in surprise as he saw sauce on his nose and huffed out a breath at the two brothers laughing at him. Dean managed to recover enough to grab some kitchen roll and wipe the end of his nose, ‘booping’ it when he’d done and causing Sam to make obnoxious ‘awwww’ sounds and cause the hunter and ex-angel to blush.

After food Sam passed out on the couch from a food coma, and Dean threatened to draw on him with sharpie for earlier but Cas wouldn’t let him.

Castiel started to yawn so Dean bundled him off to bed, kissing him lightly when Cas climbed into bed and moving to go to his own room before Cas caught hold of his hand, “stay?”

Dean glanced at the door then at Cas before shrugging, closing and locking the door.

Dean removed his jeans and slid under the covers next to Cas, who turned to him and snuggled into his chest with a happy sigh.

Dean chuckled, “see, this is what I mean about liking you without your powers,” Dean mumbled and kissed the top of his head gently, “I won’t need to worry about you zapping away from me.”

Castiel huffed but moved his head to catch Dean’s lips in a slow kiss, realising after they broke apart that Dean’s hand had moved to cup his cheek and he’d been smiling like an idiot through the entire thing. Dean just laughed softly at him, causing Cas to blush and hide in his chest.

“You’re adorable,” Dean sniggered.

“Shut up,” Cas mumbled against Dean’s shirt, causing Dean to laugh again but clamp his hand over his mouth quickly in case Sam had woken up.

Cas playfully punched Dean in the chest and Dean grinned, rolling Castiel onto his back and pinning him down underneath him in a smooth movement. Castiel gasped as he found himself pinned under Dean and wriggled slightly, feeling heat begin to pool in his groin and blushing because of it.

“I can’t believe you still blush at getting hard,” Dean mumbled as he kissed Cas slowly again, linking his fingers with Castiel’s and resting them beside his head.

“It’s still a new sensation to me, Dean, I’m sure you blushed for the first few years too.”

“Me? Never,” Dean grinned.

“Oh, but you did,” Cas teased, “I remember everything, remember?” Dean paused again and a look of sorrow flitted across his face, “what?”

“It’s just… I’ve said a lot of quite mean stuff about you, Cas, and you remember every word, so, yeah I kinda feel like shit.”

Cas smiled softly and reached up to catch Dean’s mouth again, “so make up for it.”

Dean smiled at the ex-angel and rocked his hips slightly as he started kissing him again, earning him enough of a gasp to slip his tongue into Castiel’s mouth and gently tease his into moving.

The two of them moved slowly against each other as they kissed, Cas still bushing but the blush extending down his body in more of a warm glow than in embarrassment. Dean smiled into the kiss as Cas rolled his hips against Dean’s in return.

Dean carefully slid Cas’ hands into one of his above his head and reached down to slide his free hand under Castiel’s shirt, ghosting his fingertips over his ribs and causing Cas to squirm slightly as it tickled and huff into the kiss.

Dean pulled back and grinned, licking his lip slowly and watching as Castiel’s eyes followed the tip of his tongue and his throat bobbed as he swallowed.

“Shall we lose this?” Dean asked, gently tugging on Cas’ shirt.

“Yes,” Cas breathed in a rush and arched his back so Dean could pull the shirt of properly, tangling his now free hands in Dean’s hair as Dean dropped his own shirt to the floor.

Cas pulled Dean down to him and kissed him with more force, but still slow enough to be called sensual, and Dean responded in kind, rolling their hips together and aligning their cocks as they continued to harden.

Castiel groaned as Dean rolled his hips against him in just the right way and rocked his hips up to meet Dean’s to repeat the movement, wringing a groan from Dean as well, which made Cas smile in triumph.

“Getting cocky now, are we?” Dean rumbled into Cas’s ear before gently biting the soft skin behind it, causing Cas to mewl in need, “let’s see how cocky you get when I’ve got us both in my hand, shall we?” Cas had to clench his jaw to stop the moan escaping his lips, but arched his chest into Dean’s in acceptance.

Dean grinned and palmed Castiel through his boxers, stroking up the sides of his erection and rubbing his thumb over the slit, feeling the wetness seep into the material from the precum gathering at the head.

Cas wriggled his hips slightly and slid his hand to Dean’s ass, pulling him closer to get more friction and moaning low in his throat when Dean let himself move and rub against Castiel again.

“Dean, can we…” Cas gasped as Dean kissed his neck.

“Can we what, angel?” Dean grinned as he bit down gently and Cas released another moan.

“P-properly?” Cas managed to stutter out and Dean froze for a second before moving to look Cas in the eye.

“You sure?” Cas nodded, “I mean, really sure? ‘Cus I don’t wanna push-“

“Dean,” Cas huffed, “we’ve been ‘sleeping together’ for three months, I think I’m quite ready to do this properly. It’s not like you haven’t fucked me with your fingers before.”  
Dean groaned and kissed Cas fiercely, “you’re a manipulative dick, you know that?” Cas grinned as Dean kissed his neck again.

“So you’ve-“ his breath hitched as Dean bit his collarbone, “-said,” he groaned as Dean began to suck over the bite mark.

Dean chuckled and reached down to remove Castiel’s boxers, dropping them over the side of the bed before settling back into the position he was in previously after grabbing the lube out of Cas’ drawer.

Dean popped the lid open and watched Cas’ pupils dilate more as he warmed the gel on his fingers then slid them down the cleft of Cas’ ass and began to circle his entrance slowly, rubbing in circles around it and massaging the gel into the hole slightly before pushing one finger in to the first knuckle and moving it out again.

Castiel groaned at Dean’s teasing and pushed his hips back towards Dean’s fingers, Dean’s breath hitched as he watched Cas move to seek more and pushed his finger in slowly, watching Cas’ face relax into pleasure as he groaned into the room and arched his back slightly.

Dean began to move his finger slowly, gently pushing as far in as he could go then slowly drawing it out and repeating the motion, watching the expressions flit across Castiel’s face as he moved and enjoying the relaxed look of pleasure the man displayed.

Cas rocked back onto him and Dean added a second finger, Castiel’s breath hitching as Dean began to scissor him on every couple of withdrawals. Cas began to rock back onto Dean’s two fingers so he put a bit more lube onto his hand and added a third, Castiel’s moan being bitten off as Dean closed his mouth onto Cas’ and began to move his hand faster, bringing his other to stroke Cas in time with the thrusts.

“Dean, more, I,” Cas gasped as Dean crooked his fingers and traced over his prostrate with practiced ease, Dean grinned at the way Cas arched up then went limp under him with the simple movement.

Dean stilled his movements and let Cas collect his thoughts, when Cas was looking at him curiously Dean spoke, “are you really sure?”

Cas huffed, “yes, Dean, please,” he punctuated his request with a roll of his hips onto Dean’s fingers and Dean groaned, dropping his forehead to Castiel’s then kissed him roughly, pulling his fingers out slowly and stretching him as much as he could with the movement.

Dean reached for the lube and poured more into his hands, watching Cas watch him with excitement and a hint of nervousness.

“This will feel weird for the first few minutes,” Dean said, lining himself up and pushing against Castiel’s hole, “you can say no still, you know.”

Cas huffed again and pulled Dean into a kiss, “get on with it, Winchester.”

Dean grinned and kissed Cas again, slowly but with purpose and let Castiel lose himself in the sensation before Dean gently pushed into him and groaned as Cas gasped and scrabbled against his back slightly with his hands.

“You okay?” Cas nodded, eyes wide and staring at Dean as Dean began to push further in slowly, drawing out at the same speed and gently rolling his hips forward more to bury himself deeper.

Castiel groaned as Dean moved and Dean stilled, watching Castiel’s face contort in discomfort for a few seconds before he moved out and back to the same point a few times so Cas could get used to it. Dean moved deeper again when Cas’s face had settled, each movement eliciting a whimper or a gasp from Cas as the sensations overwhelmed him anew.

When Dean was fully sheathed in Cas the two of them groaned together and then huffed out a laugh, Dean caught Castiel’s lips in a long, slow kiss, languidly running their tongues together as Cas got used to the feeling of Dean inside him.

The realisation that Dean was inside him made Castiel groan and roll his hips slightly, testing what it felt like. He gasped loudly when Dean gently returned the motion and threw his head back with his eyes tightly closed as pleasure seared through him from the friction.

“Dean, again,” Cas gasped and Dean obliged with a chuckle. He repeated the motion, drawing out the withdrawal and sliding back in slowly, watching Cas’s face as he moved. Dean traced Castiel’s tongue with his eyes as it licked his bottom lip, and watched as Cas bit his lip slightly and groan in pleasure as he bottomed out again.

Dean smiled softly as he repeated the movement and Cas rolled his hips to meet him, the ex-angel’s blue eyes opening to gaze into his green ones in wonder at the feeling. Cas smiled back at Dean and pulled him in for another kiss, Dean’s hips speeding up minutely as Castiel got used to the feeling of them together.

Cas gasped and arched his back as Dean changed the angle with the kiss, throwing his head back again and baring his throat when Dean brushed over his prostrate with his cock. Dean licked a stripe up Castiel’s neck and gently blew on it, causing the man underneath him to shiver and moan again.

Dean sped up slightly with Cas’s moan, and Cas rolled his hips to meet him in time with the thrusts, Cas moaning every now and again when Dean managed to hit that spot.  
“How’s that feel, angel?” Dean whispered against Castiel’s lips.

“Amazing,” Cas breathed as Dean moved gently within him, “all the times I’ve seen this, I never imagined how it would feel… It feels… Like being saved. Like I’m safe.”  
Dean chuckled, “well, it’s about time I got to save you, angel.”

Dean sped up slightly and Castiel groaned into his mouth, wrapping one arm around Dean’s shoulders and letting the other fall to where his hand print used to be as he squeezed gently. Dean grinned into the kiss and put his hands around Cas’ thighs, he lifted them slightly and pushed in deeper, Castiel scratched at his back slightly and his eyes snapped open as Dean hit the bundle of nerves from a better angle.

Dean urged Castiel to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist, then started to move quicker and with more purpose inside Cas, getting deeper than before due to the change in angle. Castiel groaned on each thrust and gasped whenever Dean hit his prostrate, Dean groaned each time as Cas clenched around him with the connection.

“Dean, I…” Cas breathed as he felt the tension start in his stomach, Dean removed one hand from where it had become tangled in Castiel’s hair and began to pump him in time with the thrusts, Cas cried out before Dean caught the sound in another kiss.

Cas groaned into Dean’s mouth as the hunter sped up, carefully brushing his thumb over Castiel’s head and sliding along the shaft with practiced movements, squeezing in the right places and running his calloused thumb over the vein on the underside of his cock.

Cas cried out again as he came over Dean’s hand and onto his stomach, Dean moaned into Castiel’s throat as the smaller man tightened around him and continued to thrust, his hips losing their rhythm as he milked Cas of his orgasm, spilling into the tightness after Cas had finished and lay boneless underneath him.

Dean rode out his own orgasm and collapsed gently onto Castiel’s chest, kissing it lightly as Cas lay panting and staring at the ceiling.

Dean pulled out slowly and moved to kiss Cas on the mouth, Cas followed him as he moved away, his eyes closed and a dopey grin on his face, Dean chuckled, "that good, huh?”

Cas could only hum in response as he felt warmth flood through him from Dean’s laugh, he whined a second later when Dean moved off him, but was soon back and wiping them down with his shirt.

Dean kissed Castiel again and gently rolled them both onto their sides, Cas moving sloppily and with little coordination, making Dean chuckle again.

“Shu-up,” Cas mumbled as he snuggled into Dean’s chest with a happy whine, causing Dean to laugh more and hug Cas tightly.

“Told you, adorable,” Dean said as he kissed Castiel’s head again and ruffled his hair.

“Hmm,” Cas pretended to sulk, but the smile on his face gave him away, “I think… Sleep now.”

“Good plan,” Dean sniggered as Cas snuggled even closer.

“Love you, Dean,” Cas mumbled as he drifted off.

Dean froze for a moment before squeezing Castiel gently and whispering “I love you too, Cas,” in his ear, watching as Cas’s grin widened and his breathing evened out.


End file.
